Safe Haven
by Stephanie18
Summary: Takes place during "The Three Faces of Phoebe." Where exactly did Leo take Little Phoebe?


Safe Haven  
  
Summary: Takes place during "The Three Faces of Phoebe." Where exactly did Leo take Little Phoebe?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I must say, my favorite part of the episode "The Three Faces of Phoebe" was when Little Phoebe said that she'd sic Prue on Phoebe. Warmed my soul. lol. Anyway, that's whre I got the idea for this fic.  
  
A/N 2: I'm only calling Little Phoebe that ONCE. After that one time, she is to be known as Phoebe. But we're still talking about Little Phoebe. Okay then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right, I did see clouds." Little Phoebe giggled.  
  
"I never lie." Leo said with a smile. "I've got someone for you to meet."  
  
"Oh. Who?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, you know her, already." Leo said. "Well, you know her as a little kid."  
  
"So, she's all grown up? Like Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yep." Leo said. He turned away from Phoebe and looked ahead. There was a misty fog but he knew that she'd be coming.  
  
When she noticed a dark figure coming closer, Phoebe hid behind Leo, but peeked out from behind his legs.  
  
"It's nice to see you Leo."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Prue."  
  
At hearing the name, Phoebe stepped out from behind Leo. She looked at Prue with a wistful expression on her face. So, this was her big sister all grown up.  
  
"And I remember you." Prue said with a smile. Phoebe didn't say anything. Prue just smiled even more.  
  
"You know that you can't-"  
  
"Tell her anything about the future. I know, Leo. I've been up here long enough to know a few things." Prue said. Leo could sense the sadness in her.  
  
"Well, I've got to go." Leo said, then bent down to Phoebe's level. "I'm going to go, but I'm leaving you with Prue, so you'll be safe."  
  
"I know." Phoebe said with a small smile. Leo smiled back then orbed out.  
  
"I'm not allowed to show you much of anything," Prue said and offered her hand to Phoebe. "But I think I can make your visit fun."  
  
"Ice cream?" Phoebe asked with a big smile. Prue laughed a little.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that." Prue said and led Phoebe through the fog. They reached an ice cream stand and Phoebe's face lit up.  
  
"Can I get strawberry?" She asked Prue eagerly.  
  
"You can get whatever you want." Prue told her.  
  
Phoebe smiled as a smiling young woman handed her an ice cream cone. She took Prue's hand again and they continued walking. After the ice cream woman, they didn't pass anybody else.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They're very busy." Prue said. "They're off enjoying themselves."  
  
"Is everybody happy all the time here?"  
  
"Mostly." Prue said. "Unless they are missing somebody very, very much. Then they mostly worry."  
  
"Do they ever get to stop worrying?"  
  
"Oh, they'll only stop worrying when they get to see them again. It takes a very long time, but it's worth it." Prue said.  
  
"So, it's like a happy ending?" Phoebe asked. "Like in Cinderella? Everybody has their prince?"  
  
Prue smiled. "Yes, everyone has their prince... or princess. No one is ever hurt, everything is always peaceful, and nothing ever goes wrong."  
  
"Wow." Phoebe said. "It sounds really beautiful. Will I ever get to live here?"  
  
"Someday." Prue said. "But not for a very long time. You'll be happy where you are for a very long time, then you'll come here."  
  
"Will you always be there to protect me?" Phoebe asked after she finished her ice cream cone.  
  
"Well," Prue said with a sigh. "I'll be with you for a very long time, but when you grow up, it'll be time for Piper to protect you. And she does a very good job."  
  
"Do you want to leave me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No. I wanted to stay with you forever, but sometimes things happen that you can't change." Prue said. "But don't worry, I'm going to be with you for a very long, long time."  
  
"A long, long, long, long, long time?"  
  
Prue smiled.  
  
"I don't know if it's that long, but it'll be long enough." Prue said. "I only leave because I know you'll be in good hands."  
  
"So, Piper's going to be the one to keep away the monsters after you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She'll do her best." Prue said quietly.  
  
They walked for a little while longer, until Leo orbed in front of them.  
  
"Phoebe's heart's made a decision." He said. Prue looked at him, then kneeled down in front of Phoebe.  
  
"When you go home, I'll be there to take care of you." Prue said. "And I'll take care of you for a long time. Just remeber that no matter what I'll always love you."  
  
"I will." Phoebe said quietly, then walked over to Leo. Leo put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"You did a good thing, Prue." Leo said. Prue nodded and waved good-bye to Phoebe. Then Leo orbed out.  
  
"I'll miss you." Prue whispered into the air.  
  
THE END 


End file.
